mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Quilge Opie
Summary Quilge Opie of the first Jagdarmee of the Wandenreich. He is also a member of the Sternritter with the designation "J'" - "'The Jail", and is known as Quilge Opie of "the Jail" Character Info Tier: 7-E Name: Quilge Opie, sometimes romanized as Kirge Opie, Epithet "J" - "The Jail" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "J", Executive Hunting Captain Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level via powerscaling (Defeated Harribel's three Fracción with relative ease) | Small Town level+ (Matched and overpowered Shikai Ichigo) , Town level+ Reishi Absorption with Sklaverei (Absorbed Ayon) | Town level+ (Blocked a Getsuga-enhanced slash from Bankai Ichigo) Range: Extended human melee range with sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ Durability: At least Multi City-Block level via powerscaling | Town level+ (Took a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō to the neck from Shikai Ichigo) | At least Town level+ (Withstood attacks from Bankai Ichigo), Large Town level with "the Jail" (A point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Bankai Ichigo cannot break it) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ | Class KT | Class KT+ Stamina: Very High (Sustained a full-on assault from Ayon which resulted in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place, also could still fight despite severe injuries using Ransōtengai by controlling his body as a puppet) Standard Equipment: A Spear, Quincy Cross, Leiden Hant (Sanrei Glove), Quincy Medallion (which can be used to steal a currently released Bankai of a Shinigami in the immediate vicinity and use the stolen Bankai's power at will) Intelligence: Knowledgeable, cunning and analytic Weaknesses: -Highly arrogant -Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be activated together at the same time -His "Jail" cannot entrap fellow Quincies -Cannot activate Quincy Vollständig if already in possession of a stolen Bankai Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight (via Hirenkyaku) -Advanced Swordsmanship -Adept Archery -Skilled Weapon User (Sword, Spear, Arrows) -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can create spiritual weapons by concentrating spirit energy and particles from the surroundings -Can control his own body as a puppet (via Ransōtengai) -Can fire off Reishi constructs to close gateways between dimensions (via the Jail) -Can form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents (via the Jail) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes her injuries and enhances her stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Flight -Can absorb spiritual beings to increase his power (via Sklaverei) Key: Base | Quincy Vollständig: Biskiel | With Ayon absorbed Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. :⦁Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step/God Step): An advanced Quincy movement technique which allows the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. :'-Blut' (Blood/Blood Guise): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ::⦁Blut Vene (Blood Vein/Stilled Blood Guise): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ::⦁Blut Arterie (Blood Artery): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. :⦁Ransōtengai (Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. '-Spirit Weapon - Reishi Sword': Using his Quincy Cross, Quilge is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate military saber. :⦁Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow): By materializing two extensions from the sword's guard, Quilge is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. His are particularly powerful, able to generate considerable explosions upon impact. He possesses the ability to fire up to six of these arrows simultaneously. '-The Jail' (Prison): Quilge can fire off Reishi constructs capable of forcibly closing gateways between dimensions, as well as form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents. Once a person is trapped, their presence is sealed off from the outside and their Reiatsu cannot be detected. The strength of these cages is such that not even a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo was able to break it. The only people that cannot be held by The Jail are fellow Quincy. ▪Quincy Vollständig : Biskiel (Complete Holy Form : Justice of God): Concealed beneath the glove of his uniform, Quilge wears a black glove with the Wandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Quilge emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form, Quilge gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a Heiligenschein shaped like the Quincy Zeichen. The appearance of his eyes also changes dramatically. :'-Flight': Quilge is able to use the Reishi wings he has gained to fly. :'-Reishi Sword': Quilge can produce a sword made entirely of Reishi from the gauntlet on his left wrist. He can use this sword for both melee attacks and to fire his Quincy arrows. The sword can fire out multiple Heilig Pfeil at the same time. :'-Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Quilge is capable of sensing to a far greater level, allowing him to surpass any ability that hides one's presence if he is more powerful than the opponent in question. :'-Complete Reishi Dominance': Quilge absorbs a large amount of Reishi at the tip of his spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, Quilge's absorption of Reishi has exponentially increased. He was able to absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo, as well as Orihime Inoue's Santen Kisshun. :⦁Sklaverei (Slavery/Holy Slave): This technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Quilge can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach